I'll just get up and go, killjoy fic
by MoikaysUnicorns
Summary: My first fanfic, a killjoy one, hope you like it.
1. A sticky situation

_I'll just get up and go._

I opened my eyes and squinted at the blinding sun above me. Judging my it's position in the sky and the growls coming from my stomach it was around noon. I stretched and peeked above the rock I was crouching behind, I couldn't see any patrolling Dracs so I stood up and dusted myself off, when you're sweaty the sand sticks to your bare skin. I patted my orange ray gun to make sure she was still safe in her holster.

When I got the bottom of the hill and to the gas station I was greeted by my gang,

"Hey sleepyhead"

"Yo Sonic your awake at long last"

"Morning Sonic, or should I say afternoon"

"Oh hey guys, thanks for waking me up", I replied sarcastically. I caught the can of dog food JD threw my way and tucked in, it's the only food we have nowadays. I glanced around me, it's become a habit since Korse took over, you never know when a Draculoid could be sneeking up behind you.

I looked down at my outfit to make sure I looked ok, I was wearing red shorts, ripped fishnets, a green shirt, yellow converse and a yellow bandana, not to mention my blue hair. Also I had my orange ray gun tucked into my holster.

My eyes wandered around watching my gang, they really felt like family, we'd been together since we were kids and haven't left each other since. There used to more of us, there was Show Pony and Sunshine Pony, who're twins, but one morning we woke up and Sunshine Pony wasn't there, so Show Pony went out to try and find the fabulous killjoys in hope they'd help him find her.


	2. Thought you was batman

Chapter 2

An old but fast grey charger pulled up at one of the gas pumps. It had a black spider painted on the bonnet so it was obviously another gang of killjoys. The driver got out and wandered over, he had fluorescent red hair, grey jeans tucked into boots, a blue and red jacket with patches on and a yellow ray gun tucked into his holster. As he got some money out of his pocket a tall guy with blonde hair who was dressed the same as the driver except a red jacket got out and started filling the car with gas. They driver walked over and said

"Hey, I'm Party Poison"

"Howdy, I'm Sonic detonator, this is Static Sunshine, Cellophane Baby and Jukebox Domain", I replied pointing around the table introducing ourselves.

"Y'know where the cashier is?", he asked as sandy walked out of the restroom and behind the checkout.

"Oh never mind, nice to meet you all", he said as he walked over to pay for the gas. A familiar figure appeared out of the back of their car.

"SHOW PONY" Cellophane Baby screeched as he skated over with his spotty leggings and crop top with 'noise' written across it, he lifted the visor on his helmet and grinned at us all.

"Hey guys, long time no see" He said as he hugged us all in turn.

"How've you been?", Cellophane Baby asked, "You found Sunshine pony yet?", Show Pony looked upset for a second but tried to hide it, we all noticed but didn't mention it.

"Nah, been looking for so long now, I know she's out there somewhere. But who better to help me look than the fabulous killjoys", he stated as he pointed at the old car now with the driver back in his seat.

"Hey guys why don't you come over and meet them", he exclaimed, not really asking, he gestured the gang to get out the car. They stepped out reluctantly and headed over in our direction. I saw Static whispering to JD "Oh my goodness it's actually the fabulous killjoys, I can't believe it!", they grinned at each other and glanced back at the gang who've reached our group now.

"Guys this is my old gang, Sonic Detonator, Static Sunshine, Cellophane Baby and Jukebox Domain. And gang, these are the fabulous killjoys, Party Poison, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid", Show Pony beemed at us all.

The fabulous killjoys smiled at us and nodded, we did the same,

"Hey you guys want anything to eat?", Cellophane Baby asked politely,

"Sure", they all said at the same time, we giggled.

I lead them all inside and got four tins of food, opened them and gave them all spoons.

They ate every last bit of the food, they must've been hungry. I cleared up there rubbish and fun ghoul(I think) came to help me, he grabbed some rubbish and followed me,

"Hey, Fun Ghoul", he said with a grin and stuck his hand out, I shook it and replied

"Sonic Detonator"

"So where're you guys headed?"

"I'm not sure, just driving around killing as many Dracs as possible"

"Ah we're doing the same whilst trying to find Sunshine Pony, poor kid, I hate to say it but I'm not sure if there's much hope left", he sighed.

"She'll be out there, she's a fighter, she'll never give up, she'll never get ghosted", I replied with certainty.

"Well that's good to hear", and with that we wandered back to the rest of the crowd.

Everyone was rushing outside. Show Pony was yelling at a white van, it was white with the black BL/I logo on it. Shit.

"What's happening?", Fun Ghoul asked looking confused.

"Static Sunshine ran out first, to shoot some Dracs that were walking past the diner, a gang of them came around the corner and shoved him into that van", Cellophane Baby answered with a worried glance along the road.

"Well don't just stand here then, we gotta fight", Party Poison exclaimed whilst running to their car. The fabulous killjoys and Show Pony all jumped into their car. Fun Ghoul winked at me as they sped down the dusty road after that van. Jukebox Domain'd pulled our car around from the back of the diner, it was an old Land Rover Defender with giant wheels and a front winch, it was once bright green, bit it'd been covered in graffiti over the years, I always thought it looked good lie that though. We all hopped in and raced after the old Dodge Charger.


End file.
